Kupujemy, ździry!
Chris: Ostatnio Gwiazdorskim Starciu! Pojawiają się flashbacki z apartamentu zwycięzców. Chris: Nastąpiła niewielka zmiana w postaci sojuszu Paolo, Beth, Lindsay. No tak się zdaje przynajmniej Beth i Paolo choć blondyna chyba nie lubi grubaska. Dziwne co nie? Pojawiają się flashbacki z baraku. Chris: Duncan widać po stracie Coutney liczy na niewielki sojusz z swoją ex - Gwen. Widać, że coś do niej nadal czuje jednak dziewczyna stanowczo odmawia. Między Jen a Victorem dochodzi do coraz większych sprzeczek. Pojawiają się flashbacki z piwnicy Chris: A nasi przegrani z piwnicy? Cóż... Alejandro nie mogąc mieć Heather zaczął sobie uwodzić szczury. Stary odpuść. Sama diva ruszyła do mojego "apartamentu" ale słono się przeliczyła. Jeszcze Camilie ubzdurała sobie, że ją wykopie. Hahaha! Pojawia się flashback z zadania. Chris: Do zadania wybraliśmy się w niewielkie leśne odstępy, gdzie skuliśmy parki wyznaczone, przez mistrza gry - Paolo. I ciężko nie pokusić się, że wyszły dość miłosne parki! AleHeather, JeVIc, CoSierd BlaiDan. Ta czwarta była wyyyyjątkowo urocza! Aż sie zarumienił i złośliwie wypalił całusa w ich stronę. Chris: Po skuciu naszych kochanków i kochanic otrzymali pukawki wypełnione farbą. Ta, zwykły paintball. Brutalny i prosty. Szło całkiem nieżle dopóki niektórzy nie opamiętali się. Krząka coś pod nosem. Chris: Victor i Jen. Ostatecznie dzięki poświęceniu Paolo na rzecz Beth i Beth na rzecz Lindsay, wyżej wymieniona Lindsay wygrała zadanie oddając headshota w divę. A nie to w niegrzecznego chłopca. W każdym razie wygrała, została panią gry i z kwitkiem odesłała LeShawnę, która irracjonalnie zaczęła atakować i mnie i Lindsay o jakże niesprawiedliwą grę. LUDZIE! Nic nie jest sprawiedliwe. Puknął kilka razy w kamerę dla efektu. Chris: Tylko, trzynastka. Dla kogo ta liczba będzie pechowa? Dowiecie się wkrótcce w Totalnej Porażce: Gwiazdorskie Starcie! Hotel Luksusowy apartament Lindsay siedziała sobie na sofie i nagle zaczęła klaskać. Lindsay: Yay! Nadal nei wierzę. Beth: Ale to prawda. Powiedziała ze znużeniem opierajac się o kanapę. Lindsay: Poczułam się jak prawdziwy prawnik. Będę rządziła ludżm i imówiłą co robią żle! Kiwnęła głową. Beth: Nie zapędzasz się Linds? Lindsay: Jej Linds Wesołowska! Beth: Stanowczo za dużo tej zagranicznej telewizji! Zaczęły się szarpać o pilota, gdzie akurat przełączały pomiędzy Trudnymi Sprawami, Szkołą, Sądem rodzinnym i innymi bzurnymi ale jakże pouczającymi programami. Lindsay: Zostaw... Beth: Muszę! Szarpała jedną ręką, drugą ściskając jej twarz. Lindsay: Przestań! Drapnęła ją po twarzy. Lindsay: Kici, kici. Rzekła i uciekła z pilotem gdzieś w dal. Beth: Lindsay!!!! Ta zaczęła ją gonić. Beth (Pokój zwierzeń): To naprawdę dziecinne z jej strony, że takie kanały mieszają jej w głowie. Naprawdę dla jej dobra muszę ją powstrzymać od tych bzdur. *Wyjmuje magazyn* A teraz wybaczcie czas zobaczyć co mój horoskop przyniesie dobrego! Nie ma bardziej wiarygodnego poradnika do miłości. *Zgniotła czasopismo myśląc o ukochanym* Paolo!!!! Nagle ich gonitwę przerwało wejście Camilie. Camilie: Halo dziewczyny? Niespodziewanie oberwała poduszką. Beth: Mam.. oj.. Wyskoczyła a poduszka spadła na ziemię. Camilie tylko się uśmiechnęła. Camilie: Imprezka! Wzięła poduszkę i rzuciła tak mocno, że Beth padła na ziemię. Sama Lindsay podbiegła. Lindsay: Oooo odbijająca się podusia! Zaklasnęła. Camilie: Sama nie wierzę, że to robię, ale musisz iść ze mną Lindsay. Chris chce cię widzieć w swoim apartamencie w sprawie kolejnego zadania. Baraki Oczywiście panowała jak zwykle ożywiona atmosfera. Blaineley: Służba! Klaszcze dłońmi. Jen: Ciebie do końca już pogrzało? Blaineley: Chcę tylko byście wykonywali moje rozkazy. Znużona oparła głowę o dłoń. Blaineley: Czemu nie trafiłam do ciekawszego składu. Gdzie w ogóle charakteryzacja! Make-up please! Duncan: Sądziłem, że wtedy przesadzałaś. Sierra: No ona tak ma! Czuje się niedowartościowana i tyle. Jak Chris. Może mam ciebie pocieszyć! Blaineley: Zamilcz lepiej! Wrzasnęła w jej stronę. Sierra: Sporo tracisz. Powiedziała, mając zaprzątniętą głowę innymi sprawami. Sierra: Cody! Gdzie jesteś! Zaczęła go szukać, skakając z łóżka na łóżko. Duncan: Długo się będziesz tam krył? W ciemności pod łóżkiem pojawiły się jedynie jego oczy. Cody: Cii.. jeszcze usłyszy. Duncan: Wisisz mi przysługę. Cody: Niech będzie, odejdż zanim się domyśli. Schował się a ten rozbawiony tą sytuacją siadł sobie po przeciwnej stronie i ciął szafkę nożem. Cody (Pokój zwierzeń): Sierra jest dość męcząca jeśli o to chodzi. Na każdym kroku nie pozwala mi się ruszyć! Nawet nie mogę noemalnie brać udziału w zadaniach i mieć własnego zdania bo ona wszystko na mnie zrzuca. *wzdycha* Naprawdę ciężko by odpuściła. Gdzie ta Sierra, która była zwykłą przyjaciółką! Gdzie! W tym samym czasie Victor stał sobie z dwoma sztangami ćwicząc sobie muskuły. Victor: Dwieście! Unosi jeden. Victor: Milion. Unosi drugi i wypuszcza z rąk. Victor: Haha! Najzajebistrzy wynik na świecie! Heather: Na pewno? Tknęła go w plecy i ten mając łaskotki upuścił drugą sztangę na stopę. Zawył i skakał po pokoju. Heather: W końcu robisz coś co tobie przystaje. Kwiczysz i stękasz. Krzywo się spojrzała na bok. Heather: A ty czego!? Alejandro: Oczywiście wiesz, że ta gra wymaga poświęceń. Heather: No i? Alejandro: Cóż... Zbliżył się do niej i szepnął. Alejandro: Może zawrzemy tajny sojusz co nie? Ta prawie wybuchła śmiechem. Heather: Czyżby ta jego sztanga ci na łeb spadła? Ja z tobą sojusz? Hahahaha! Alejandro: W końcu już kręcimy nasz własny show miłosny, więc czemu nie upiększyć go kasą. Heather: Naprawdę ci odwaliło. Rozbawiona odeszła jaknajdalej od niego. Ten tylko chytrze się uśmiechnął. Alejandro: Niech stanie się kłopot a przyjdzie do ciebie. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): Alejandro chyba postradał resztki rozumu jeśli sądzi, że przystąpię z nim do sojuszu. On sam musi przyznać, że będę mu do czegoś potrzebna. I nie ma pewności, że się zgodzę. Na pewno się nie zgodzę. On mnie nie interesuje. *pewnie odmachuje włosami* Jestem mistrze podstępu. Paolo: Smutek i żal... Biedny obgryzał nóżkę od kurczaka i łapał dziwnego doła. Jen: A tobie co? Paolo: Nic.... Smarknął tak, ze dziewczyna zachowała bezpieczny dystans. Piwnice Do najciemniejszej ciemnicy trafili ostatnio przegrani zawodnicy. Gwen poczuła się jak w raju i z przyjemnością usiadła w kąci z zapaloną świeczką. Gwen: Taka cisza.. Siadła sobie w namalowanym okręgu. Gwen: Spokój.. Założyła nogi po turecku i zamknęła oczy. Gwen: Mrook.. Noah: Na poważnie? Uniósł brew znad książki. Noah: Okultystkę z siebie robisz? Gwen: Po prostu odmienne widzenie. Noah: Musieli naprawdę cię nienawidzić w szkole. Gwen: Cenne uwagi. Jakieś jeszcze? Powiedziałą lekko naburmuszona i zła za to co przed chwilą powiedział. Mógł sobie trzymać język za zębami. Noah: Nie. Póki co nie. Gwen: Upierdliwy z ciebie człowieczek. Nic dziwnego skoro z nosem w tej samej książce. Noah: Przynajmniej skończę jedną a nie zacznę nowej. Gwen: Czyżby porównanie do moich związków? Noah: Tak łatwo cię wyprowadzić z równowagi. Zamknał książkę i wstał. Noah: Pójdę gdzieś na bok, by nasz "sojusz" wytrzymał. Jak powiedział, tak się oddalił i siadłw innym miejscu dalej kontynuując lekturę swojej książki. Gwen starała się zignorować jego słowa i jak przystało na nią nie zrobiła z tego wielkiego problemu. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): Faktycznie. Jest znacznie więcej rozsądniejszych osób z którymi mogę zawrzeć sojusz. Jest Cody, Jen.. *Dłuższe myślenie* I raczej nikt więcej. Acz ich "połówki" przeszkadzają w zbiciu drużyny. Sierra nie opuszcza jego na krok, a Victor pochłonął ją w beznadziejnie nieefektywnej rywalizacji. Będzie ciężko. Noah (Pokój zwierzeń): Proszę was... *błagalnie przekręcił oczami* W tego typu grze odpadają najsilniejsi. Wystarczy rozsądnie nie udawać najsilniejszego czy najbardziej władczego. Tłum nie lubi jak ktoś chce nim kontrolować. Apartament Chrisa Podjechały windą na ostatnie piętro i od razu podeszły do masywnego blatu. Na nim znajdowały się w jednej kolumnie zdjęcia zawodników. Po drugiej stronie znajdowało się tyle samo kartek. Jedne z nazwami dziwnych produktów i drugie z różnymi wagami. Chris: Lindsay. Jako iż jesteś mistrzynią gry mam dla ciebie zadanie. Ta zezowato patrzyła na niego. Chris: Widzę, że ogarniasz co mówię więc przejdę do rzeczy, Wskazał jej kolumnę. Chris: Każdemu zawodnikowi przypisz jedną rzecz,wagę do następnego wyzwania. Wybierz rozsądnie. Lindsay: Ro... ro... sądnie? Tak! Bedę sprawiedliwa! Camilie: Ooo.. zrozumiała o co chodziło. Chris: Lepiej niż ty jak się nawalisz.. Camilie: To było raz i tylko jedna para latała na wiatraku! Chris: Moich..... Camilie: Szczegóły, sczegóły. Zarumieniła się i wycofała. Lindsay wpadła w trans i zaczęła sobie dopasowywać rzeczy i wagi do osób. Wyglądało to bardziej na chybił - trafił niż na strategiczne posunięcie z jej strony. Chris: Masz pojęcie, że masz władzę nad nimi? Lindsay: Nom! Przywaliła ostatnią kartką przy sobie. Lindsay: I sprawiedliwie rozdzieliłam wszystko! Ten tylko pobieżnie spojrzał na to co odwaliła. Chris: Interesująco. Potarł tylko podbródek. Chris: Liczy się zabawa! Camilie, wzywaj.. Obrócił się a ta już żłopała wino. Camilie: Dobra! Trzasnęła butelką o blat. Chris: Wywalę cię na bruk za to... Camilie: Wyluzuj. Jest.. Potknęła się o własną nogę i wywaliła twarz prosto na podłogę. Zirytowany Chris rzucił komendę stażyście, który mu przyniósł mikrofon do rąk własnych i osobiście poinformował o zebraniu w holu. Sam stanął do windy z Lindsay jak i tablicą. Główny Hol Chris wraz z stażystami stał i czekali na ostatnią dwójkę z piwnicy. Gwen: Hmm.. Wole jednak to ponure miejsce. Niechętnie wyszła na hol. Duncan: Blada jak zawsze. Gwen: Ingnorant jak zawsze. Duncan: Oj tam, dobre czasy. Gwen: Ty to się nie zmienisz. Blaineley: Uhhh.. darujcie sobie ruchanie na wizji. Wszyscy Spojrzeli na nią z szokiem. Chris: Zostawiam to bez komentarza. Ale.. tego nie zostawię! Lindsay! Lindsay: Tak? Chris: Powiesz im co zrobiłaś? Lindsay: Pewnie! Wyszła przed wszyskich i pokazała butelkę. Lindsay: Dostałam to od Camilie! Ten wściekły zabrał jej butelkę i odesłał z powrotem do innych. Chris: Skoro skończyliśmy tą marną propagangę alkoholizmu przejdżmy do ważniejszej sprawy. Rzucił za siebie butelkę. Chris: Jak nie wiecie po drugiej stronie znajduje się centrum handlowe. Jen: Centrum.. Tyle wspomnień. Chris: Właśnie! I dlatego dzisiaj nawiążemy do tego miejca. Odpowiedział dumnie. Chris: Widzicie przed sobą tą tablicę. Na niej znajdują się wasze twarze i obok w zależności co wybrała dla was tutaj obecna Lindsay to musicie to dostarczyć na metę. Paolo (Pokój zwierzeń): Ona na pewno mnie lubi *chlipie* Na pewno! Chciała tylko pobyć sama z Beth. Wcale nie jestem smutny. *przeciera łezkę* Tak rozklejam się.. *zaczyna płakać* Jestem wrażliwym modelem! Wszystko się wydawało łatwe i proste. Heather: A haczyk? Chris: Musi być? Uśmiechnął się wrednie, a inni zniecierpliwieni czekali. Chris: Zwyczajnie. Trzy ostatnie osoby z buta zostaną przegranymi. Zwycięzca, czyli osoba która dostarczy rzecz jako pierwsza będzie dzisiejszym mistrzem gry. Natomiast bez głosowania frajerzy z trzech ostatnich miejsc zostaną wytypowani do eliminacji. Gwen: I tak czuć jakiś podstęp. Chris: Obsolutnie nie ma żadnego. Rozejrał się po nich. Chris: Jakieś pytania? Cody: Emm... Sierra:Chciałeś coś powiedzieć kochany? Spoglądała się na niego, całkiem go pesząc. Chris: Skoro jednak Cody nie wyrzekł żadnego słowa to Camilie odsłoń tablicę! Macie dosłownie pięć minut by sprawdzić co musicie przytaszczyć. Zgrabnym pociągnięciem odsłoniła tablicę a zawodnicy zaczęli się rzucać szukając samego siebie. Sierra: Zobacz Cody! Ściskała go w objęciach. Sierra: Mam przynieść paczkę smażonych larw jedwabnika z Tajlandi a ty marynowanego rekina z Islandi! Łii! Zaciągnęła go ze sobą od tablicy. Jen: Ale wydziwiają. Spojrzała i zjechałą na dół. Jen: Papier toaletowy? Pójdzie szybko. Victor: Hah! Nie ma mowy! Sam walnął w miejsce, gdzie on miał przypisany przedmiot. Victor: Szybciej zniosę mówiącą toaletę niż ty papier! Jen: Obyś wpadł do niej swoim durnym łbem. Heather: Żygać mi się chce od waszych zalotów. Alejandro: No proszę. To tak jak z nami. Heather: NIE! JA cię nie ZNOSZĘ! Alejandro: Pewnie, pewnie. Heather: No ba! Spojrzała i załamała się widząc przedmiot. Heather: Zestaw do tresowania partnera... Alejandro: Oboje mamy takie bliskie sobie rzeczy. Odepchnęła go od siebie, będąc wściekła na Lindsay. Beth: Linds! Dziękuję! Utuliła ją. Beth: Zawsze chciałam mieć czołg! Lindsay: Yay! Ja chciałam okulary, ale co to jest ta cenzura? Paolo: Mi dałaś smród w płynie... czemu.. Ta się nie odezwałą tylko odeszła. Beth: Nie chciała pewnie. Paolo: Uhmm.. Duncan: Lodówka na USB... Nah trzeba będzie zataszczyć to. Blaineley: Chwytaki? Pff... nie jestem żałosnąk urą domową. Gwen jako jedynie zupełnie nie wiedziała co dostała. Podrapała się zastanawiająco o swoje włosy. Gwen: Pierwsze pytanie. Złożyła ręce nie wiedząc co robić. Gwen: Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon!!! Wydarła się nie wiedząc co ma zrobić. Noah: Jak niefortunnie, że ja wiem. Co do wyboru, krwawy szampon? Łatwiej być nie mogło. Uśmiechnął się i odszedł. Gwen (Pokój zwierzeń): Może zaryzykować bycie w przegranej trójce i zdać się na łaskę zwycięzcy? Poważnie.. bladego pojęcia nie mam co to jest. Czas chyba się pakować do domu. Chris: Pięć minut minęło! Tak więc moi zawodnicy, na zakupy! Drzwi się otworzyły i wszyscy pędem ruszyli w stronę centrum. Centrum Handlowe Większość bez namysłu rozbiegła się do kolejnych sklepów przeszukując ich zawartości. Sierra od razu wbiegła z Cody'm do najbliższej wystającej restauracji. Poniekąd było łatwo, gdyś na wstępie już był. Sierra: Spójrż! Uderzyła wnet w blat. Sierra: Widzisz Cody! Wygraliśmy już. Cody: Sierra.. Sierra: Tak Cody? <3 Cody: Błagam.. weż mnie puść... Ledwo co był w stanie się poruszać, gdy nagl ta go wypuściła z objęć. Sierra: Wiesz jak bardzo mi zależy na wspólnych chwilach i nie mogę pozwolić ci na spędzanie czasu z innymi. Cody: Właśnie kontakt z innymi mi lekko pomoże. Odszkaszlnął, próbując złapać oddech. Sierra: Nie, nie, nie! Ostatnio spuszczałam cię z oka i co było? Nabawiłeś się kalectw! Cody: Przed chwilą dosłownie byś mnie udusiła... Sierra: W imię miłości! Wyrzucała za siebie garnkami i innymi naczyniami. Ten przysiadł zamroczony i wściekły przy blacie. Cody (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie mam pojęcia jak, ale wiem. Wiem, że muszę ją wywalić! Albo przynajmniej by ktoś kto wygra ją wywalił. Ale praktycznie nie mam komu zaufać. Jedynie Gwen jeszcze choć boję się co wtedy Sierra zacznie wyczyniać. Ciągle są na wojennej ścieżce. Dlaczego wszystko jest takie skomplikowane! ---- Gotka niemrawo przechadzała się korytarzem. Gwen: No żeby tego kogoś trafił szlak. Wściekła zrzuciła donicę do fontanny. Gwen: Co to niby ma być? Amstrong? Rakieta? Zaczęła się zastanawiać nad tą rozmkiną. Gwen: Mam statek kosmiczny niby wywlec!? Zaraz.. Działo? Neo Amstrong Cannon jak dobrze pamiętam. Uderzyła pięścią w otwartą dłoń. Gwen: Działo kosmiczne, do sklepu z militariami! Pędem ruszyła przed siebie, poszukując tego sklepu. ---- Jen jak gdyby nic weszła do pierwszego lepszego marketu, gdzie wzięła koszyk i zaczęła przechadzać się między alejkami. Jen: Podstawą jest znaleźć dział z akcesoriami łazienkowymi. Szła przed siebie mijając kolejne alejki. Jen: Słodycze.. Minęła kolejną. Jen: Napoje... Minęła następną. Jen: Mięsny... I tak następny. Jen: No gdzie ile jest tych działów!? Wytężyła wzrok i zobaczyła ostatnią tabliczkę. Na niej widniała liczba - jakoś ponad setka. Ta nagle się załamała. Jen: NO jaja sobie robicie!? ---- Najlepsze przyjaciółki od razu na siebie trafiły. Wnet wbiegły w swoje ramiona. Lindsay: Yay idziemy razem na zakupy? Beth: Pewnie! <3 Przytuliły się do siebie i złapały się za ręce. Beth: Ale ciężko mi będzie znaleźć czołg. Lindsay: No jak to? Beth: Mogłaś coś innego dać. Lindsay: Czad łatwo znaleźć, jest na każdej imprezie. Beth: Czas? Nie! Czołg! Lindsay: Nie znam go. Czy to wojskowy? Beth: Widzę troszkę dzisiaj rozkojarzona jesteś. Może sama poszukam. Dyskretnie się wycofała zostawiając ją w tyle. Lindsay: Zostawiasz mnie? :< Beth: Tam jest mój sklep! Spokojnie, to tylko na to wyzwanie! Lindsay: Aaa! Ok :D Poszła dalej jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Beth odetchnęła z ulgą i poszła w innym kierunku. ---- W tym zamym czasie koło sexshopu czaiły się dwie osoby. Jedna skrywała się za kwiatem i powoli się do niego zbliżała. Delikatnie wysunęła się dłoń i było widać niewielkie spojrzenie. Powoli widać było włosy aż w końcu doszło się do tego, że to Heather była. Heather (Pokój zwierzeń): No chyba nie mogę sobie pozwolić by ludzie widzieli jak ja wchodzę do sexshopu! Jakby to wpłynęło na moją reputację. Jestem suką, ale nie musi być tak dosłowny przekaz. *Spogląda na paznokcie i piłuje je* Z przeciwnej strony przy ścianie, ktoś wtopoł się w nią i widać było poruszanie się. Choć się zlewało to jego rysy były znacznie widoczne w czasie skoków. Nie był to nikt inny jak Alejandro, Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Mam opinię amanta, który łamie serca wielu dziewczynom. Jestem przystojny, silny, sprytny i mądry. Po prostu wszystko to co facet musi mieć. I to żałosne, że mam znalesć coś w miejscu, gdzie zbierają się ostatni frajerzy ,którym nie poszło w miłości. Oboje byli już naprawdę blisko wejścia gdy nagle wpadli na siebie. Al się poślizgnął a Heather potknęła się przy wstawaniu. Zderzyli się głowami i upadli od siebie. Heather: Ty popie***** kretynie! Wrzasnęła rzucając donicą, którą ten zatrzymał. Alejandro: Proszę, proszę. Atak w biały dzień. Heather: Znowu ty.. musisz wszędzie być! Alejandro: Chyba lepiej jeśli ja wygram. Wtedy może i ciebie nawet wybiorę. :P I widzę, że preferujesz ataki zza krzaczka hmm? Heather: Powiedział ten co wtopił się w ścianę. Co? Tak doskwiera, że stałeś i czekałeś jaż jakaś tyłem się oprze hmm? Alejandro: Ależ wspaniała riposta. Heather: Nie tak żałosna jak twoja. Alejandro: Bez różnicy. Wzruszył ramionami, jeszcze bardziej ją rozjuszając. Heather: Nah! Po prostu nie właź mi w drogę!!!! Wstała i pędem przeszła prosto do sklepu. Alejandro: No teraz nie ma bata bym nie wszedł. Podążył prosto za jej śladem. ---- Zawiedziony Victor rozglądał się bacznie wkoło. Był wściekły, bo zgubił w tej bieganinie Jen. Victor: No i nie ma mojej rywalki? Wypiął się dumnie. Victor: Stchórzyła! Zaczął odtańczać swój taniec zwycięstwa. Paolo: Victor! Podbiegł do niego. Paolo: Nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi? Victor: A ty czego ode mnie chcesz zdrajco jeden!? Paolo: Ale... ale... ale ty wróciłeś a my byliśmy od początku! Victor: Miałem cię za kumpla a ty co? Wystawiasz mnie w półfinale. Pech się stał, bo i tak przegrałeś. Paolo: Starałem się i to był dobry strategiczny ruch! Wiedziałeś przecież jaki jesteś groźny. Victor: No chyba że? Zaczał się zastanawiać. Victor: Uznałeś mnie za najnabożniejszego! Paolo: A nie za groźnego? Byłeś sprawny i w ogóle. Xavier był nabożniejszy. Victor: Teraz to ma sens, ale łatwo nie przebaczę ci. Paolo: Mnie porzuciła przyjaciółka. :< No i smutam. Przetarł łezkę. Paolo: Nie mam nikogo i może ty chciałbyś ze mną współpracować? <3 Ten nagle przypomniał sobie wszystkie chwile z nim. Większość to fakty kiedy ledwo co powstrzymywał się od zwrócenia zawartości żołądka czy omdleń. Jednak gdyby zyskał sojusznika, mógłby łatwo pozbyć się Jen. Sam Paolo już raz wygrał. Victor: Zgoda! Dajmy sobie szansę. Uścisnęli sobie ręce. Paolo: Wiem gdzie możesz znaleźć toaletę i ja płyn. Na drugim są łazienki! Victor: No to dalej! ---- Diva wręcz znużona zadaniem i zmęczona przechadzką przysiadła sobie na ławeczce. Blaineley: To za długo już trwa. Wyciągnęła ręce. Blaineley: Bardziej nużącego zadania nie miał. Przekręciła głową. Blaineley: Chwytaki. Raczej wątpię. Usłyszała za sobą dziwny świst. Blaineley: Huh? Obróciła głowę aż nagle w jej twarz walnęły owe szczypce. xD Blaineley: WY! Wściekła zaczęła się wydzierać, aż zdała sobie w końcu sprawę co trzyma w dłoni. Blaineley: Albo.. nie słuchajcie. Zaśmiała się i pewna siebie ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. ---- W windzie jak gdyby nic jechał właśnie Noah. Noah: Zerknijmy. Rozwinął biuletyn centrum. Noah: Sklep halloweenowy na końcu alejki. Zaśmiał się. Noah: Trudniej wyrwać dziecku lizaka. Niewzruszony wysiadł i poszedł przed siebie. ---- Duncan: Co my mamy. Wszedł do sklepu z elektroniką i poszedł do działu AGD. Duncan: Lodówka na USB mówicie? Wyciągnął zza siebie piłę mechaniczną. Duncan: Wyprzedaż w części ogrodniczej była. Z kieszeni wyciągnął właśnie USB. Duncan: Czas wmontować jakiejś przewód. Nie wiadomo po co, ale zaczął rąbać piłą w lodówce. Sprawiało mu to widocznie sporo frajdy. ---- Blaineley właśnie kierowała się do wyjścia. Otworzyła przejście, gdzie spotkała rozstawiony stragan. Blaineley: Co to ma być!? Zmuszona, podeszła do niej. Camilie: Ty jesteś pierwsza!? Była zaskoczona jej widokiem. Blaineley: Wątpiłaś w to? Odmachnęła włosami i rzuciła jej szczypce przed siebie. Blaineley: Proszę. Chwytaki do tłustych potraw. Camilie: Sprawdźmy je! Wyciągnęła garnek w którym pływały smażone kawałki kurczaka. Wzięła za jednego szczypcami i ugryzła. Sprawdziła czy się nie wyślizgnęly. Camilie: No cóż.. choć cię nie znoszę. Ledwo co to powiedziała. Camilie: Wygrywasz i zostajesz mistrzem gry w tym tygodniu. Blaineley: W końcu musiało się to stać. Została przepuszczona i udała się do holu hotelu, gdzie miała czekać na resztę. ---- Zadyszana i wycieńczona padła przed alejką. Jen: Dotarłam... Ledwo co czołgała się po ziemi. Wytężyła jednak wzrok. Na najwyższej półce stał właśnie ów papier toaletowy. Jen: No chyba sobie kpicie!? Uderzyła pięścią o ziemię. Jen: Nie mogliście umieścić go niżej! Parsknęła i wstała. Choć nie czuła nóg podeszła do półki i próbowała sięgnąć. Wkurzona jednak zwalała rzeczy i urządzała sobie wspinaczkę. Jen (Pokój zwierzeń): Czy jestem w ukrytej kamerze? *Bacznie rozgląda się na boki* To nienormalne by takie miejsce było tak olbrzymi! I by zdobycie najłatwiejszego przedmiotu było aż takie trudne. ---- Po żmudnych poszukiwaniach, jedyne co znalazła to niewielki komis samochodowy. Gwen: Naprawdę jedynie to? Powiedziała nieco zawiedziona. Gwen: I co mam zrobić? Miała się poddać, gdy nagle ujrzała Beth. Ta próbowała się włamać. Beth: Czemu się nie otwiera! Gwen: Beth? Beth: Gwen! Gwen: Może zerknij? Wskazała na znak, gdzie pisało by pchnąć do przodu. Beth: Oj, nie zauważyłam. ---- Noah jak gdyby nic wszedł do sklepu z artykułami halloweenowymi i pochwycił za wskazany flakon. Przekręcił dla pewności i sprawdził. Kolor się zgadzał, a zapach dzikiej róży był w miarę przyjemny. Schował go i wrócił się drogą ,którą przyszedł. ---- Duncan: No to jest modernizacja. Odrzucił piłę mechaniczną. Lodówka poza zmianą wielkości, zyskała kółka jak i wymagany kabel USB. Duncan: Tsa, po cholerę komuś takie coś. Oparł się oto. Duncan: Ale co mnie jak zgarnę za to parę kawałków. Zaśmiał się i pchał lodówkę przed siebie, prosto po wygraną. ---- Dawni przyjaciele weszli właśnie do sklepu całodobowego. O dziwo zawierał on w sobie wszystko co było możliwe. Paolo: Spójrz! Wskazał na wiszący obraz. Paolo: Schab na obrazie! Victor: To jest krowa... Paolo: Serio? Dla mnie wygląda jak schab. Victor: Rozglądnij się za toaletą. Paolo: To tam jest łazienka przecież? Wskazał na jedną z oznaczaniem "dla personelu". Victor: Rzeczywiście. Paolo: Pisało tutaj chiński market. Więc to na pewno tu. ---- W barze Sierra skończyła wyrzucać cały sprzęt kuchenny. Sierra: I co zrobimy? Cody: A co się stało? Sierra: Zabrało nam poza składnikami, naczyń i narzędzi do gotowania. Cody: Przyborów chyba. Sierra: Jesteś taki mądry. Cody: Meh.. Pozbieraj to co Lindsay radośnie szła przed siebie. Nie ogarniała zbytnio co nawet miała zanieść. Wzięła pierwsze lepsze okulary przeciwsłoneczne z stanowiska. Teraz szpanując swoją zdobyczą mogła udać się prosto po wygraną. Przynajmniej tak myślała. ---- Oboje obróceni do siebie przeglądali coraz to kolejne zabawki erotyczne. Heather: To naprawdę żenujące. Musiała natychmiast się odsunąć. Alejandro: Że jesteśmy tu razem? Heather: Ciebie to od dawna się tu spodziewałam. Siebie nie! Alejandro: Nie bądź dla siebie taka okrutna. Czasem być coś urozmaiciła. Heather: Na pewno nie po twojej radzie. I do twojej wiadomości, nie jestem nudna!!! Wrzasnęła do niego, coraz bardziej rozjuszona. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Pięknie się wścieka. Wygląda wtedy niczym bogini z której mógłbym spijać ambrozję. Szkoda, że spotka ją tragiczny los bo sam jestem chciwym królem. Ale przesyłam całuski kochana. *Śle buziaka do kamery* ---- Znużona Camilie stukała sobie długopisem o blat. Miała przy tym niezwykłą radochę.Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Noah: Jestem. Podszedł do niej i wyłożył swoją rzecz. Noah: Krwawy szampon. Raz. Camilie: Same niespodzianki dziś. Niestety, nie jesteś pierwszy, ale czuj się bezpieczny. Wrzuciła do kosza z szczypcami. Camilie: Idż czekaj w hotelu. Noah: Przynajmniej nie wylecę. Obojętny przeszedł obok. Drzwi ponownie się otworzyły. Duncan: O tak! Kopnął lodówkę, która wpadła prosto przed dziewczynę. Camilie: Już? Znalazłeś tak szybko!? Duncan: Pewnie. Camilie: Czemu jest taka dziwnie powyginana? Bacznie się jej przyjrzała. Duncan: Samej by ci się chciało ją taszczyć? Camilie: Nie, ale wygląda niepokojąco. Duncan: Chcesz się kłócić, czy mieć fajrant? Camilie: Dobrze mówisz. Za nim wbiła Lindsay. Camilie: Ty z okularami! Też wbijaj tam. Lindsay: Co? Wygrałam? Camilie: Tak jakby, zmykajcie do hotelu. Ku rozpaczy Lindsay zabrała jej okulary jak i lodówkę przywleczoną przez Duncana. ---- Dziewczyny szły między autami. Zatrzymywały się zaciekawione przy maluchach, Beth próbowała porwać ferrari a Gwen zadomowiła się w karawanie. Gwen: Świetne miejsce. Przymknęła klapę. Gwen: Tutaj przynajmniej nikt nie zobaczy porażki. Beth: Wszystko jest dobrze. Szarpała za drzwi. Beth: Jak tylko dostanę to cudo w swoje ręce Paolo skończył właśnie przelewać swoją dziwaczną miksturę. Jego samego mdliło. Człeka, który co drugi raz wyrzyguje resztki by ponownie przełknąć. Paolo: I jak tam polowanie na toaletę? ---- Jen jednym ruchem sięgnęła po sój papier toaletowy. Zajęło jej to stanowczo za długo czasu. Przynajmniej jak to ona stwierdziła. Będąc daleko w tyle zeskoczył tak szybko jak mogła. Papier trzymała w ręce i z krzywą miną spoglądała na drogę do wyjścia. Była podłamana, ale przynajmniej już kończyła. ---- Cody coraz bardziej czuł w środku zawód i wściekłość na Sierrę, która teoretycznie nic nie robiła. Jedynie wgapiała się w niego. Cody: Sierra.. ja nie mogę. Zeskoczył z siedzenia. Sierra: CODY! Wyrwała się do niego. Cody: Nie mogę! Nie znajdę tutaj rekina, ale nie mogę się do cholery poddać i bezczynnie siedzieć. Sierra: Cody! Ale oni nas nie rozdzielą. Ja tego dopilnuję. Cody: Za każdym razem się nie da. Sierra; Ale nie odchodź! Złapała go za rękę i ciągnęła. Ten się wyrwał. Cody: NIE! Zaczął uciekać, Sierra wpadła w niekontrolowana histerię. ---- Złośnica w końcu znalazła to co szukała. Było to zgrabne opakowanie zakryte kilkoma piórkami. Z dość wyraźnym napisem i ilustracją nie zastanawiała się nad tym co jest w tym zestawie. Heather: Obrzydliwe. Niechętnie to wzięła. Heather: Ale pejcz na tego idiotę by się przydał. Alejandro: Jestem tuż obok/ Zwrócił jej uwagę, samemu mając swoją rzecz. Heather: I co? Alejandro: Jak w instrukcji. Jest power, znaczy rozmowa ruszyła. Heather: Gadasz bardziej od rzeczy, Alejandro: Oj, zakłócenia od odbiornika. Ta tylko wkurzonym wzrokiem spojrzała na niego i odepchnęła na bok. Heather: Odpuść. Alejandro: Odpuścić? Odepchnął ją i wręcz rzucił o ziemię. Alejandro: Chcę jedynie wygrać. Paa! Chciał biec, ale ta go złapała za nogę i się wywalił. Ta jeszcze go ogłuszyła i przywaliła jej z zestawu. Heather: Biedaczysko. Podniosła się i zaczęła uciekać. Za sobą zamknęła drzwi od sexshopu z drugiej strony. ---- Trzymała sobie pióro na nosie i spoglądała by jej nie spadło. Jednak spadło bo się nazbyt ruszyła. Camilie: No ludzie co za nuda! Przyłaźcie! Siedziała już od dłuższego czasu samotnie. Nagle usłyszała huk. Camilie: Co do? To Beth z Gwen jechały właśnie w Neo Armstrong Cyclone Jet Armstrong Cannon. Gwen: Wooho! Beth: Co za maszyna! Camilie: Co wy odpierniczacie! Wybiegła do nich z wrzaskiem. Gwen: Mam to coś. Beth: Jak i ja czołg! Camilie: Złażcie to was od razu przepuszczę! Dziewczyny dumnie zeszły z całej maszynerii i oddały jej kluczyki. Paolo: Jestem! Całkiem ominął całe gruzowisko. Paolo: Proszę ---- Nieco zawiedziony zachowaniem dziewczyny, na włąsną rękę siedział w spożywczym i szukał w dziale rybnym. Dziewczyna nie opuszczała go na krok. Sierra: Cody! Cody: Proszę, przestań na moment chociaż za mną iść. Sierra: Nie mogę! Jesteś moim.. Cody: Słuchaj.. jak mam cię lubić, jak jesteś upierdliwa? Sierra: Wcale nie! Troszczę się! Cody: Troszczysz? Prześladujesz! Drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Camilie: Cicho oboje! Przegraliście już tak czy siak. Choćcie po tego ostatniego. Ten zawiedziony spojrzał się na niego. Sierra wpadła w radość. Hotel, Parter Na parterze czekał jedynie Chris. Sami zawodnicy zostali odesłani na najwyższe piętro. Chris: No ile to może trwać? Spojrzał na zegarek. Camilie: Jesteśmy! Wyważyła drzwi i wepchnęła całą trójkę. Alejandro: Co się stało właściwie? Sierra: Przegraliśmy zadanie. Założyła ręce, będąc pewna siebie. Chris: Dokładnie Alejandro. Nagle przymrużył oczy i przyjął mściwą twarz. Alejandro (Pokój zwierzeń): Skoro nie chcesz kochać, to kotko będziesz musiała mnie znienawidzić. Nic nie mam przeciw dwum opcjom. Sierra (Pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem kto wygrał, ale na pewno nie wyrzuci Cody'ego albo mnie. *wbiła rękę w ścianę robiąc dziurę* Na pewno. Chris: Więc! Zaklasnął w dłonie. Chris: Dowiecie się zaraz jaka was czeka miła niespodzianka na górze, gdzie czeka na was mistrz gry. Alejandro: I jak mnieman nie pozwolisz nam się z nim spotkać. Chris: Dokładnie! Jacyś wy mądrzy. Cody: To idziemy? Chris: Niespotykana pewność siebie. Lekko go zaskoczył, ale nie pozwolił się zbić z tropu i ruszyli prosto na dach. Ceremonia Zawodnicy z niecierpliwością siedzieli na trybunach. Większość była zmieszana z tym kto jest mistrzem gry. Winda polowi się zbliżyła i wysiedła z niej długo oczekiwana piątka. Camilie sama usiadła na boku. Chris wszedł na platformę a pozostała trójka stanęła przed nim. Chris: Zawodnicy! Wasza trójka zajęła ostatnie trzy miejsca w wyzwaniu. Wyciągnął ich klucze. Chris: Zaraz jedno z was odpadnie. Cody: Wiemy to wszystko. Chris: Przedstawiam wam mistrzynię gry, Blaineley! Cała trójka była oszołomiona. Blaineley: Każdemu niedowierkowi powiem Ha! Stanęła dumnie na podeście. Blaineley: Nie będę łaskawa i nie pozwolę wam na mowy końcowe. Pochwyciła za klucze. Blaineley: Więc? Cody: Ja mogę powiedzieć coś! Blaineley: Ty? Zastanawiająco się spojrzała. Cody: Wyrzuć Sierrę, a będę twoim sojusznikiem. Alejandro: Hohoho... Sierra: CO! Blaineley: Skąd mam pewność? Cody: Uwierz mi. Wyświadczysz mi wielką przysługę. Sierra; Nawet się nie waż! Blaineley: Jestem mistrzynią gry, mogę co chce. I decyduję.... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ,że Alejandro jest za sexi by go wywalić. Poza tym Heather się nim zajmie. Alejandro: W rzeczy samej. Odrzuciła jego klucze Chrisowi. Sierra: Cody! Mówiesz irracjonalnie. Cody: Nie rozumiesz, nie znoszę cię. Sierra: Głuptas z ciebie. Cody: Nie! Mówię poważnie. Blaineley: Jesteś dziwny wiesz. Cicha woda i nagle taki szaleniec. Wzdycha. Blaineley: Byłbyś cenną zdobyczą, ale ona by mi nie odpuściła. W każdym razie którekolwiek z was odejdzie będzie niefajnie. Sierra: Cody... proszę... Cody: Nie! Sierra; Prosszzę